paragonhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradley
Bradley Smith is a student at Paragn High and a close friend of Isaac. He is apart of the Sidekicks and has the pysiology and abilities of various simians. Background/Biography Bradley as a child was the star athlete in his old school. His school life was great, but his home life left much more to be desired. His family were going through many hard times and financial issues, so he eventually turned to a life of crime to support them. During the usual corner store stick-up job, the disgruntled clerk was prepared. He pulled out a gun and started shooting. Bradley was too afraid to do anything so he ran home and pretended nothing happen. Three weeks later, he found himself in the crosshairs of his former gang leader for a “high stakes” job. He really didn’t want to go through that again, but he had no choice. The plan was for him and his friends to sneak into a museum, and steal an art piece for a crime lord. The thing is he messed up…big time. On his way to the art piece he stumbled across this ruby pendant that looked like a monkey's face, it called his name and told him to put it on, so he did. It infused in him and suddenly, a flash of images played through is mind. The pendant belonged to a god called Hanuman, the god of simians. He possessed the vast abilities of every primate in the world and bestowed them unto Bradley. When the cops arrived at the museum, he managed to escape by accidently using his abilities. On his way home, his gang leader was waiting for him dissapointed with Bradley's occuring failures. As the leader and his goons attempt to attack Bradley; Bradley uses his newfound abilities to defeat all of them. Later Bradley enrolls in Paragon High, at first he was lonely but then he managed to make a friend...Victor. Victor was another child with the Feline Physiology and looked part tiger. The two became inseperable and always had friendly challenges to see who was better. That was until Bradley and Victor got assigned to two different teams. Bradley in the Sidekicks and Victor in the Supreme Squad respectively. After that Victor became cold and no longer wanted to associate with Bradley. One day Victor was terrorizing another student, Bradley defended the other student this caused the two to fight and solidified each other's roles no longer as friends but as rivals. Bradley was sort of the leader of the sidekicks before Isaac stepped in, and two are good friends, he also has a crush on Lo. Personality Bradley is a fun loving guy. He's cool, funny, and cares for his team members. He plays around alot but he knows when to be serious and when he's serious he is not one to be messed with. He dislikes bullying a lot and is very protective of his friends and of those who can't defend themselves. He's usually loud, talks alot and is known for using comedy to difuse the tension of situations. He's sometimes cocky because of his strength but he never lets it become an annoyance to his friends.He's normally an outgoing person but when it comes to his secret crush on Lo he gets shy and blunders a lot, sometimes sticking his on foot in his mouth. Apperance Bradley is an African American male. He's pretty tall for a sophmore ranging at 6'0. He has black hair, brown eyes and an athletic build. He always carrries around a Bō staff and normally wears urban clothing such as a tight, bright T-shirt shirt, green cargo shorts and regular sneakers. When in battle mode, his shirt and shoes come off and tribal tattos form around his body. His features become more monkey-like such as his feet that grow and and his toes become opposable for more effient climbing. His teeth become more sharp and he also grows a hairy prehensile tail on his backside that he controls like an extra limb. Abilities The magic amulet infused in Bradley gave him the physiology of a simian making him a human/monkey hybrid. He gained the abilities of various simians such as: *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Agilility *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Climbing *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Prehensile Tail He utilizes all of these abilities to create a fighting style unique to him. He also mainly uses his agility, aided by his opposible toes, and his prehensile tail in order to travel through tough obstacles. In addition he is trained with the Bō Staff to aid as a weapon in combat.